


Follow his Scent

by Sivan325



Series: 5 Senses [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 5_senses, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir is investigating after his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow his Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Pam
> 
> Rate: NC-17 overall  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plot.
> 
> A/N: Written for "5_sense" community at LJ – List one, _Prompt #3: Smell_

He watched him as he left the river, smelling of the scent of honey and flowers. Haldir followed him, wanting that scent all over his body.

The scent seemed to hypnotize Haldir, as he did not notice that his lover had turned to face him, until he could hear Aragorn's words buzzing and purring in his ears.

"Haldir, what do you think that you are doing?" Aragorn asked him as he got closer to him, nuzzling his neck and added grinning, "If I had known that you wanted to clean me in the river, I would have let you know."

"W… what?" Haldir asked with his mouth open.

"Come, love," Aragorn told him, "I believe that I am the one that needs to clean you. There should be guests arriving soon, and I would not want them to jump to conclusions, and you need to have the same scent that I have."

"What guests?" Haldir asked, still hazed by his lover's scent.

"I thought that I told you that Prince Legolas is coming to see us," Aragorn replied, and watched his lover who was speechless.

"Legolas? Is Legolas coming?" Haldir seemed very shocked at what he heard, and mumbled, "Oh Valar, I need to take a tour in the river and…"

After Haldir left, Aragorn could not stop himself as he chuckled at his lover's acts; while he hoped that Legolas would show himself in Imladris.

'Legolas, my friend, I do hope that you will arrive. If not, Haldir will hunt me down, and seduce me till I pass out.'


End file.
